Inspirational love
by JenTrinity666
Summary: Comienzo inesperado mediante una hermosa mariposa...cosas desconocidas que faltan por conocer...miles de sentimientos enredados unos en otros...y sólo uno está claro... el amor. ¿Llegaran a estar juntos felizmente?
1. El chico misterioso

Konnichiwa! ^^ Este es el primer fic que hago así que no seaís muy duros onegai ^^'''' Bueno de ante mano os aclaro que pondré a veces palabras en japonés, así que las pondré primero antes de leer para que no haya malos entendidos ni problemas ^^

Gomen nasai - Perdón

Hiretsu na - Malo

Disfrutadla ^^

* * *

Hacía un sol resplandeciente cuyo brillo reflejaba un ambiente de felicidad en el parque donde un joven rubio de mirada nostálgica y perdida que vestía un abrigo largo de color negro, movía lentamente sus ojos buscando a su alrededor algo que poder dibujar en el cuaderno que llevaba entre sus manos. No vio nada que llamara su atención así que decidió sentarse en un banco cercano a donde se encontraba.

Sólo apreciaba su soledad pero nada que le inspirara así que decidió irse a casa cuando de repente se le cruzó una mariposa azul brillante seguida de un niño neko de cabello negro, el mismo color que el de sus orejas y su cola, vestido de una chaqueta azul cielo y unos pantalones negros. Esto captó su atención al instante… ¿qué había sido eso? Cualquiera diría que exageraba pero le parecía haber visto como un rayito de esperanza entre tanta soledad… un ángel al que no le hacían falta alas para mostrar su máximo esplendor.

De vuelta al mundo real y no sus pensamientos, volvió en sí cuando aquel rayito le cayó encima ¡de la nada!

-Ay… gomen nasai. Siento la torpeza… es que estaba siguiendo esa mariposa… me pareció tan linda…

-…-sumido en la mirada del chico- ¡Oh! Si eso es lo de menos jeje ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí sí arigatou – dijo sonriente a la vez que se alejaba.

Ante esto reaccionó corriendo…

-¡Espera! –dijo con un tono desesperado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Al oír eso el pequeño neko salió corriendo. Ante esto el rubio volvió cabizbajo y pensativo por todo aquello que había vivido.

(***)

Llegó al piso donde vivía, introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta y nada más girar el pomo, una figura masculina bastante delgada se abalanzó sobre él. Esta figura era su amigo Kyo.

-¡Soubi! ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Sólo buscaba algo de inspiración…

-Bueno… para eso estoy yo –dijo sonriente a la vez que empezaba a quitarse la camiseta.

-No, gracias, ya tengo la inspiración que necesitaba –dijo riéndose.

-Soubiii ¡qué malo eres! –dijo gritando mientras se iba a su habitación.

Una vez solo en la habitación, Soubi colocó el caballete y el lienzo y se preparó a empezar, lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar…

POV SOUBI

Ese muchacho que se me apareció de la nada…

FLASHBACK

-Ay… gomen nasai. Siento la torpeza… es que estaba siguiendo esa mariposa… me pareció tan linda…

(***)

-¡Espera! –dijo con un tono desesperado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

END FLASHBACK

…y que desapareció ante esa pregunta… Aún siento curiosidad por su nombre…siento curiosidad por él… esa mirada tan brillante y penetrante que clavó directamente en mi corazón… ¡Dios! ¡Me volveré loco si no descubro su nombre!

END POV SOUBI

Ahí se quedó pintando lentamente pero con una gran viveza de expresión reflejada en su obra.

Una hora más tarde, sale Kyo de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina a por algo de comer pero al pasar por el salón se detiene a ver la obra de su amigo. Mira atónito que se trata de un joven neko bastante lindo la verdad con una amplia sonrisa. Ante tanto detalle reflejado decide preguntar a su amigo de quién se trata.

-¡Oh Soubi! ¡Qué lindo te quedo! Pero… ¿quién es ese chico?

-No te lo pienso decir Kyo así que no insistas…

-Joo Soubi dime anda porfi porfi –suplicó estilo niño pequeño.

-Je,… -sonrió- en verdad no lo sé espero poder averiguarlo mañana mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes quién es?

-Aún no, pero pronto lo sabré –sonrió.

-En qué estarás pensando… ¡eres un pedófilo Soubi! Bueno -susurró- la verdad… quiero que te fijes en mí… para variar.

-No insistas Kyo…

-Hiretsu na –dijo sollozando.

A la mañana siguiente, Soubi se apresuró en arreglarse para ir corriendo al parque donde había encontrado a aquel chico. Nada más terminar de desayunar, cogió su abrigo y se calzó rápidamente para salir corriendo. En esto que pasó Kyo…

-Soubi ¿dónde v…va…vas…? –preguntó.

Pero Soubi ya había salido del apartamento.

POV KYO

Pero ¿qué le pasa? Está raro desde ayer que volvió del parque donde fue a buscar inspiración… eso sin contar ¡con lo que dibujó después! Ese chico… ¿quién será? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi Soubi? Mmmm… como siga así más tiempo le seguiré a donde sea que vaya…

END POV KYO

* * *

Comentarios muchos muchos! Opiniones ^^ Espero os haya gustado ^^ Sayonara! ^^

P.D.: POV "nombre" - Pensamiento de "nombre"

FLASHBACK - Recuerdo del pasado


	2. La huida

Konnichiwa! ^^ Bueno segundo capítulo, aunque estoy decepcionada porque no comentáis, y claro se me quitan las ganas de seguir malos jaja en fin sigo por una persona ante todo que ahora la sigo (¡comenta!).

Itai – Duele

Disfrutadla ^^

* * *

Pero contradiciéndose a sí mismo, corrió a quitarse el pijama y ponerse algo para salir detrás de Soubi y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba. Así pues se cambió rápidamente y salió buscando a Soubi para seguirlo disimuladamente… cuando vio que ya se encontraba al final de la misma acera en la que estaba, por lo que corrió para alcanzarle.

Una vez le alcanzó, cosa que no le costó mucho a Kyo ya que cuando se trataba de Soubi daba todo lo posible, se escondió detrás de un árbol; y fue avanzando sigilosamente deslizándose por detrás de todos los árboles y arbustos que fue viendo, hasta que llegaron al parque donde Soubi había visto a aquel neko.

Soubi decidió sentarse tranquilamente en un banco a la sombra mientras esperaba poder ver a aquel chico. En lo que Kyo aprovechó para refugiarse justamente detrás de ese mismo banco para no perder detalle de lo que fuera a pasar.

Pasaba el tiempo y nada pasaba… Soubi miraba sin cesar la tranquilidad de las nubes… oía el cantar de los pájaros… todo mientras pensaba una y otra vez en reencontrarse con su mariposa perdida, con su ángel caído del cielo; pero nada ocurría. Hasta que se oyó un grito de dolor que provenía de detrás del banco.

-¡Itai! ¡No siento las piernas! ¡Se me han dormido!

-¡Kyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste? ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre!

-Aaa Soubiii es que estaba preocupado por ti… no me riñas- suplicó Kyo.

En esto en que pasó aquello que Soubi llevaba deseando todo el rato… apareció su ángel caminando por la acera tranquilamente radiando un halo de pureza y belleza. Es por esto por lo que ignoró a Kyo a quien mando callar alzando su mano en señal de stop.

Soubi empezó a caminar como si nada le rodeara a su alrededor y su único objetivo fuera alcanzar aquello que era preciado para él, "su" neko; pero rápidamente el neko que iba muy tranquilo se dio cuenta de la aproximación rápida de Soubi hacia él, por lo que echó a correr. En seguida Soubi también empezó a correr detrás de él mientras gritaba:

-¡Espera por favor! ¡No voy a hacerte nada! ¡Sólo quiero conocerte!

Pero el neko contestó con una negativa mientras no paraba de escapar, hasta tal punto que fue capaz de despistar a Soubi metiéndose entre las calles y los callejones. Así que Soubi decidió pararse a respirar porque estaba agotado de tanto correr, y se dio cuenta que ya había perdido el rastro del neko; pero al bajar la cabeza para respirar vio algo en el suelo que producía un gran destello. Por lo que se acercó y se agachó a recogerlo, para ver que se trataba de un collar de plata con forma de mariposa con un nombre inscrito en ella, que Soubi leyó.

-Aoyagi Ritsuka… Ritsuka… bonito nombre digno del cuerpo al que pertenece.

En esto que Soubi recordó algo muy importante que le dio una pista para buscar a Ritsuka.

POV SOUBI

-Ay… gomen nasai. Siento la torpeza… es que estaba siguiendo esa mariposa… me pareció tan linda…

END POV SOUBI

¡Eso es! –dijo para sí mismo- le gusta las mariposas con lo que puede que esté en el pequeño bosque que hay mas adelante. Iré a ver si está ahí, necesito conocerle, y tengo la excusa perfecta, devolverle esto.

(***)

Pasada una media hora ya llegaba a aquel lugar casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Ya unos pasos aún lejos se podía oír ya el cantar dulce y suave de los pájaros, y ya al entrar todo era luz, esa luz que atravesaba aquellos verdes y frondosos árboles, que a la vez que tenían tanta luminosidad, parecía envueltos por algo misterioso. Soubi seguía avanzando entre estos árboles buscando a Ritsuka, que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Hasta que oyó una dulce y tierna risa, una risa poco común realmente, por lo que avanzó en dirección del sonido y allí encontró en un pequeño claro del bosque donde la luz dejaba caer un manto luminoso a Ritsuka intentando tocar las miles de mariposas azules que allí se encontraban revoloteando a su alrededor. En ese momento Soubi se paró a pensar como podía sentirse tan atraído ya por él si ni siquiera lo conocía en verdad, aunque rápidamente supo que era por esa amabilidad y sensibilidad que emergía del neko. Pero para su desgracia alertó a este al hacer crujir una rama que había en el suelo, lo que aceleró el corazón de Ritsuka.

* * *

¿Qué reacción tendrá Ritsuka? =P Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Reviews reviews!


	3. Miedo

Konnichiwa! ^^ Bueno tercer capítulo, espero que os guste y siento la espera con tantas cosas al final me lio y no escribo.

Itai – Duele

Ie - No

¿Daijoubu desuka? - ¿Estás bien?

Disfrutadla ^^

* * *

Ritsuka se incorporó rápidamente, estaba muy asustado, no sabía que podía pasarle estando a solas con aquel chico que le perseguía.

-¿Qu…u...é qui…qui…quieres de mi?- dijo Ritsuka con voz entrecortada por el miedo, mientras continuaba caminando hacia atrás buscando una salida por la que escapar.

Soubi le miraba un poco entristecido porque en verdad no quería hacerle nada y Ritsuka solo quería estar lejos de él.

-Yo…sólo quiero conocerte... Ritsuka…-dijo lentamente temiendo una mala contestación por parte de Ritsuka.

Al oír esta última palabra, Ritsuka dejaba reflejar en su rostro un sentimiento de desconcierto mezclado con el miedo que tenía hacia ese chico.

-Dijiste...mi nombre…- dijo echándose más aún hacia atrás intentando escapar.

-Perdoname, yo solo…-suplicó Soubi con voz entrecortada- lo sé porque…

-¡Déjame! ¡No me sigas! Ya veo cuales son tus intenciones- gritó Ritsuka mientras corría mirando a Soubi.

De pronto notó una ligera presión en su tobillo, era una de las raíces del árbol que se disponía a dejar atrás como muchos otros, la que hizo que tropezara y la que le haría caer. Pero sólo pudo reflejar en él su asombro porque era demasiado tarde para retroceder, sabía que caería y sería alcanzado por aquel chico, eso sin contar con el golpe que se llevaría.

Mientras pensaba en esto, notó que no había sentido ningún golpe, cosa que le pareció extraña, por lo que abrió los ojos y se vio entre los brazos de aquel chico que le sostenía como si fuera la cosa más importante de su vida, protegiéndole la cabeza y apretándole contra él.

-¿Daijoubu desuka?- preguntó Soubi ante el rostro asustado del neko.

-Hai…sólo fue un pequeño susto…-respondió aún asustado.

POV RITSUKA

Uff estuvo cerca… menos mal que me salvó, pero debo irme de aquí, no por lo que hizo me fío de él, ni mucho menos. Pero… ¿cómo podría escaparme si me tiene agarrado?... Debo pensar algo pronto, no vaya a ser que pase algo…

END POV RITSUKA

-Arigatou por salvarme…

-No es nada, solamente no quería que te pasara nada- respondió Soubi con una cálida sonrisa.

Al oír esto Ritsuka dejó salir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, diciendo enseguida: -¿Me sueltas onegai? Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio intenso en el que Soubi aprovechó para apretar más contra él al neko.

-¡Suéltame! Quiero irme- replicó el neko.

-Ritsuka…-susurró Soubi.

Pero justamente en ese momento el neko consiguió soltarse y alargó su brazo con la mano estirada que acabó marcada en la cara de Soubi y continuó gritando para que le soltara. Sin embargo Soubi no reaccionaba, se había quedado petrificado observando al neko con cara de pena y aguantando el dolor de la bofetada que recibió la cual dejaba asomar ya un ligero sonrojo marcado en su rostro.

-No te soltaré hasta que no me dejes explicarte por qué se tu nombre…-dijo mientras sujetaba las muñecas al neko.

POV SOUBI

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco? Así lo único que conseguiré es que se enoje más aún y no pueda ni siquiera arrimarme a él…

END POV SOUBI

-¿Por qué eres tan insistente?- replicó Ritsuka mientras forcejeaba con las muñecas en un intento de soltarse.

-Porque no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada de mí…Es verdad que siento un cierto deseo por ti…pero –continuó- ¡no soy ningún tipo de acosador! Sé tu nombre porque lo pone en el collar que se te cayó- finalizó soltándole las muñecas y entregándole el collar.

-Arigatou…-dijo el neko aún con sorpresa al saber la verdad.

-Bueno…me iré…siento haberte molestado y causado tantos problemas…- dijo Soubi mientras ya marchaba alicaído.

-¡Espera!- gritó el neko- Perdóname por haberte tratado así- continuó mientras se incorporaba, pero al intentar andar cayó bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Ritsuka!- gritó Soubi corriendo hacia el neko para auxiliarle- ¿Daijoubu desuka?- continuó.

-Itai-se quejó el neko.

-Tienes el tobillo hinchado. ¿No puedes caminar?- dijo en tono preocupado.

-Ie

-Yo te ayudaré si me dejas claro.

-Si, muchas gracias… mmm…

-Soubi- dijo sonriente- así es mi nombre.

-Muchas gracias…Soubi…-respondió sonrojado Ritsuka.

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Al final aceptará Ritsuka a Soubi? Esperemos jajaja =P Comentad comentad :D


End file.
